


In The Name Of Love

by Maddie135759



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Drug Use, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I need some holy water, I'm Going to Hell, Kidnapping, Kim Yoosung Bad Ending, Master/Pet, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stockholm Syndrome, What Have I Done, too much free time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie135759/pseuds/Maddie135759
Summary: This is based off of Yoosung's 3rd Bad Relationship Ending.Just how far will you go in the name of love? Will you give up your happiness just to let other around you be happy? For Yoosung, he would do anything in order to save MC, even if it meant giving away his life.Please read the notes for any warning in the chapters. The notes are basically like a sneak peak into what the chapter will be containing and I promise not to delete this one.BTW, I'm not really good at summaries so if you're interested feel free to read my story!
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung, Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the official opening to my book!  
> If any readers from my deleted ones are reading this please don't be mad and think that I'm just going to delete this one. I hope to actually finish this fanfiction.
> 
> To new readers,  
> Welcome to my fanfiction! I hope you enjoy reading this! Take this in advanced this story does contain things like torture and a lot of other things. If by any chance you're triggered by those types of events then please don't read this. Anyways, I hope you can be patient and read each chapter! Feel free to comment if you want.

Love can do many things to a person, including giving your life up in order for that person to continue living. For Yoosung it wasn’t any different, he would do anything if it meant having MC stay alive, even give up his own life. Three months, it had been three months since Yoosung was captured and left with the hacker. Yoosung had thrown himself at the hacker in order to give Seven time to escape, what he didn’t expect was for the hacker to capture and use him. This hacker had started to treat Yoosung as his personal toy and play games with him, currently they were playing a sick game of Master and Slave.

“You haven’t been eating boy.” The hacker walked into the room and smirked.

“I don’t feel hungry.” Yoosung looked away as the hacker wrapped an arm around his hips and pulled tightly on his collar.

“Well if you happen to pass out or die from hunger then what’s to stop me from attacking and killing that MC girl of yours?” The hacker laughed silently to himself and drew Yoosung closer to him.

“Please don’t hurt her.” Yoosung looked down.

“How about I tie you up? You know, when I was younger and if I misbehaved my mother would tie me down in the kitchen for twenty four hours and force me to stand without food and water.” The hacker gained a dark look in his eyes and tightened his grip on Yoosung.

There’s a point in life where you just stop caring, you just forget about everything beautiful and happy in this world. You start to forget the fresh smell of the earth around you, the laughter of innocent children as they run by carrying streamers. You start to slowly miss the small things in life, even the things that annoyed you the most end up fading into the background. Yoosung missed whenever Seven would tease him, he missed seeing and hearing as Jumin and Zen fought over something trivial, he missed seeing Jaehee fangirl over Zen or complain about work, he even began to miss hearing MC’s beautiful voice whenever he called her.

Whenever a person is deprived of something their mind starts to crave it to the point of your mind doing anything to replicate the thing it misses the most. The human mind is something strong and unpredictable, it will do anything in order to protect itself. There’s such a thing called Stockholm Syndrome. Stockholm Syndrome is feelings of trust or affection felt in many cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward a captor. People have little clue as to how Stockholm Syndrome actually develops, some believe that it happens as a way for the mind to comprehend the situation that is happening while others believe that it’s the mind’s way of coping with its environment.


	2. That Day Three Months Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser:
> 
> “How about we break those legs of yours?” Yoosung’s eyes widened and he began to struggle as the man pushed him onto his back and brought forward his legs. The man laughed and yanked Yoosung’s leg up and hit the wrench pipe against it. Yoosung let out a scream as he heard a sickening crack, the man laughed as he broke Yoosung’s other leg. “Can’t run away from me now huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Non-consensual drug use  
> Torture  
> Non-consensual touching  
> Language

Yoosung held the hacker back as Seven made a run for it. If this was all that he could do then he would do it. He needed to protect MC, he needed to stop the hacker from harming the RFA, he would do anything if it meant keeping MC safe and happy. The hacker pushed him onto the ground and began to curse and hit Yoosung repeatedly. Yoosung smiled knowing that because of him MC would be safe, that the hacker would stop attacking MC. As Yoosung began to lose consciousness, Seven broke the news to everyone about Yoosung’s sacrifice. MC had fallen to the floor and broke down into a fit of sobs as the chatroom closed, MC would never get to meet Yoosung now.

“Wakey wakey sleepy head!” 

Yoosung groaned and opened his eyes, he began to move around and realized that he was tied down. The hacker stood above him with a knife and a smirk covering his face. He started struggling as the hacker began to move closer to him, “Be still.” Yoosung’s eyes widened as the man began to slide the knife onto his stomach. The hacker laughed as he stabbed the knife into Yoosung’s stomach, a red stain started to appear on his stomach as he began to let out screams. “You sound so pathetic right now!” The man laughed even more as he continued to stab Yoosung until Yoosung passed out once again.

The man stood back and looked at Yoosung as a pool of blood started to surround Yoosung, “We can’t have you dying now can we?” The man laughed as he found bandages and started to treat Yoosung’s wounds. Luckily the man hadn’t stabbed him too deeply, he would’ve needed stitches if that happened. The man eventually left Yoosung on the floor covered in bandages and surrounded by blood. Two hours later the man had come to move Yoosung into another room besides the room full of computers and other things. Yoosung soon woke up to find himself in a different room and some bread being shoved in front of him.

“Eat up, right now we can’t have you dying on us.” The hacker glared down at him.

“I don’t feel that hungry.” Yoosung looked down at the floor.

“You will eat what I give you and be grateful for it!” The man shoved the bread into Yoosung’s mouth.

Yoosung sighed and grabbed a hold of the bread. The hacker huffed and left the room leaving Yoosung to eat in silence. “This is all for MC.” Yoosung felt his eyes water as he thought back to MC and his conversations with her. He had finally managed to confess his feelings to MC shortly before he was taken by the captor, he had also begun to hope that after the hacker situation was resolved then he and MC would get into an actual relationship with each other. Now, Yoosung had absolutely no chances with a happy future with MC.  
The man typed on his computer watching as the codes flew by and started to think about a multitude of things, what would his savior be planning now that they had been discovered? Would he have to transfer to different locations, or would savior leave him behind to dispose of anything and everything dealing with this place? The man sighed and rubbed his temples feeling a headache beginning. Another believer entered the room carrying a vial full of a light-blue colored liquid and bowed, “Savior requested that you take another dosage of liquid paradise.” The man sat back and nodded, grabbing the bottle, “Can you bring me a second dosage?” The believer nodded and scrambled out of the room.

“Boy! I brought something for you!” The man entered the room startling Yoosung.

“What is it?” Yoosung looked at the man cautiously.

“I have decided to grace you with paradise!” The man smirked and revealed the light-blue liquid to him.

Yoosung’s eyes widened as the man rushed towards him. “Say ah!!” The man grabbed Yoosung’s chin and forced his head back, Yoosung’s eyes watered as the man forced the liquid into his mouth. The liquid at first tasted bitter but soon began to burn as it entered his throat. Yoosung coughed as some of the liquid fell from his mouth and his eyes watered. Yoosung’s throat felt as if it was on fire and the liquid burned his insides the more it was forced into his mouth. The man laughed as Yoosung’s eyes watered as the liquid finished entering his mouth. Yoosung coughed violently as the man stepped back smirking down at Yoosung who clawed at his neck as he gagged when more of the liquid forced its way down his throat.

Yoosung’s body suddenly went limp as his eyes became dull. The hacker stood back and watched as the drug went into effect. “Do you like this feeling Yoosung? The feeling of your brain releasing dopamine causing you to feel pleasure, happiness. This is what true paradise feels like Yoosung.” The hacker grabbed hold of Yoosung’s chin and stared into his eyes. “Your eyes are so beautiful, you know that?” Yoosung’s mind screamed and wanted to run away but his brain and body wouldn’t function in the way he wanted it to. “This drug alters your brain function, it releases high levels of dopamine and your body just crumbles at a mere touch. If you take too much of this then you’ll feel pain on a whole new level.” The hacker pulled Yoosung in closer, “How does it feel to know that your body is so helpless right now?”

“Please stop..” Yoosung looked into the hacker’s eyes.

“Seems you need to take more medicine.” The hacker brought another bottle to Yoosung’s lips.

“No..” Yoosung struggled and tried to desperately push away the bottle.

“Savior says that medicine helps strengthen the weak, that medicine washes away the impurities from this cruel world.” The hacker’s eyes began to glow as he forced more liquid into Yoosung’s mouth.

Yoosung lied on the floor blankly staring up at the ceiling. The hacker left two hours ago and the drug slowly started to take its effect on Yoosung’s body. Was this place really paradise? This savior type of person really loved to force people into submission, just what type of place did this? What sane person could deceive people into their false ideologies? Yoosung sighed and held out his hand towards the ceiling. “This is all in order to keep MC safe.” Yoosung’s hand fell to his side as the drug finished taking effect on him, his mind went blank and he became silent. The hacker walked in with a smirk carrying a whip. “Time for us to have fun, boy.”

MC sat with a blanket wrapped around her and a mug of hot chocolate being clenched in her hands. Jumin sat back with a worried look in his eyes, the moment MC found out of Yoosung’s capture she had gone silent. Seven had also launched himself into a deep pit of work and guilt. The RFA had gone silent, the party was postponed, V disappeared suddenly and a dark cloud of guilt and overwhelming sadness enveloped everyone’s lives. MC had taken the worst of it, she had stopped logging into the messenger entirely and Seven had dragged her over to Jumin’s house muttering about keeping her safe at all costs. Elizabeth 3rd rubbed herself against Jumin’s leg and looked up at him in confusion. “What a mess this has turned out to be.” Jumin sighed and picked up Elizabeth 3rd. “Poor girl.” He looked over at MC who’s eyes were blank and devoid of all emotion. “I promise that we will find Yoosung.”

Yoosung’s body tensed as he gripped on the chains holding him up. The hacker smiled and cracked his whip, “How about we give you ten lashings for misbehaving earlier?” The hacker laughed and hit Yoosung’s back with the whip, Yoosung lurched forward causing the chains to rattle as he bit back a sob. “If you are a good boy then I’ll give you a special reward at the end of this!” The hacker laughed and whipped Yoosung’s back once again. Yoosung’s head hung downwards as he felt more skin on his back be ripped off from the whip. Yoosung tried to move around causing the chains to once again rattle around, “Oh are you trying to run from me?” The hacker threw down the whip and walked up to Yoosung. Yoosung whimpered as the hacker ran a hand along the freshly opened wounds on his back, “Your back looks wonderful.” The hacker ran his hands up Yoosung’s back and grasped his shoulders roughly. “Your body is a fresh canvas made just for me.” Yoosung felt tears start to slide down his cheeks.

“What’s the problem boy? There’s no need to be crying right now.” The hacker wrapped his arms around Yoosung’s body.

“Please stop this..” Yoosung struggled in the chains.

“Stop what? I’m doing nothing to you.” The hacker buried his head in Yoosung’s neck. “I think we play a game of pet and owner.”

“What do you mean?” Yoosung shivered as he felt the man grasp onto his hips.

“I am the owner and you’ll be the pet. If the pet misbehaves then the owner punishes the pet, and if the pet behaves then the pet is rewarded. What about it?” The man lightly kissed Yoosung’s neck.

“N-No!” Yoosung started struggling more as more tears started falling from his face.

“You don’t have much of a choice anyways!” The man dug his nails into Yoosung’s hips.

Yoosung whimpered as the man let go of him and moved back, “I need to go and get new items for my pet.” The man left the room laughing.

The man eventually entered the room again this time carrying a collar and cat ears along with one of his shirts. “I’m back, my pet!” Yoosung shivered as the man released him from the chains and held a knife up to his back, “Make one small move and this knife goes straight into your back.” Yoosung shivered as the man rested a hand on his thigh. “First we have to remove these dirty pants of yours.” The man nibbled lightly on Yoosung’s ear and let out a small laugh as he began to unzip Yoosung’s pants. “Now off they go!” Yoosung whimpered and kicked away his jeans. “Arms up!” Yoosung raised his arms above him as the man slid on the red muscle shirt on him. The man smirked and finished the look off with a black collar. 

“Face me now dog.” Yoosung flinched and slowly turned his body towards the man.

“This is embarrassing please stop..” Yoosung whimpered as the man pushed him onto his knees.

“Your owner hasn’t given you permission to speak yet!” The man slapped Yoosung’s cheek. “Now smile for the camera.”

The man laughed and took a picture of Yoosung. Yoosung had tears running down his cheeks and a red hand mark on his cheek, the man smiled and bent down grabbing onto Yoosung’s chin, “This is going to be so fun.” Yoosung whimpered and attempted crawling away. The man laughed and stepped back, releasing Yoosung’s chin. Yoosung fell forward with quiet sobs and began shaking. “You belong to me and only to me.” The man left the room as Yoosung gripped tightly onto the shirt letting out louder sobs. “I just have to push through for her, for them. They’ll save me. They’ll save me.” Yoosung sniffed and curled in on himself wrapping his arms around his body. 

Everybody has reasons for feeling the emotions they feel. Yoosung had multiple reasons to feel afraid of this hacker. After all, this hacker had threatened MC on multiple occasions, not only that but this hacker seemed to have a nasty sadistic streak that he loved to take out on Yoosung. The hacker had already covered most of Yoosung’s stomach, arms and his back with multiple bruises and it had only been two days since Yoosung was captured. Not only that but the hacker had already drugged Yoosung and on multiple occasions he made Yoosung feel uncomfortable by either groping him or by playing this sick roleplay game of his. Yoosung had a feeling that his treatment and stay here was about to get much, much worse.

MC sat in Jumin’s guest room currently browsing through some books that she found lying around. Jumin had left to go and collect some papers from his office and Elizabeth 3rd just joined MC on the bed and sat in her lap. MC absentmindedly scratched Elizabeth’s head and sighed. Two days ago Seven had announced to everyone that Yoosung had been captured by the hacker, MC felt empty, cold even. MC pulled out her phone and reread her and Yoosung’s conversations, feeling tears starting to gather. “Why did you have to get taken away? Give Yoosung back please!” MC broke down into another fit of sobs.

The hacker sat back watching the cameras and laughing darkly, MC was currently curled up in a ball with tears rolling down her face. “I knew that having him would be so entertaining!” The hacker spun around in his chair breaking out into a fit of laughter. Yoosung flinched when he heard his captor walk in giggling. The hacker stood in front of Yoosung and crouched down to his level carrying a knife with a crazed look in his eyes.

“I’ve come to play with you some more pet!” Yoosung buried his head between his body and started to shake.

“Aw, is my pet cold?” The man giggled and grabbed Yoosung’s hair, yanking him into a seated position.

“Promise me something pet.” Yoosung looked up at the man in confusion.

“Promise you what exactly?” Yoosung’s voice was soft and hoarse from his crying earlier.

“Simple really, you stay alive and become loyal to me and me only.” The man smirked down at him.

“No!” Yoosung glared up at the man.

“The catch is, if you betray my loyalty then I get to mess with the RFA. What do you think I should do with that MC girl? I do need someone to have fun with, after all I have needs.” The man caressed Yoosung’s cheek as Yoosung shivered.

“Please don’t..” Yoosung looked back down.

“Please don’t what exactly?” The man grabbed Yoosung’s chin and forced Yoosung to look at him in the eyes.

“Please leave the RFA and MC out of this!” Yoosung’s eyes watered as his shoulders began to shake slightly.

“Then you have to stay with me!” The man brought Yoosung’s face closer to his, “Become loyal only to me!” Yoosung whimpered.

“B-But is there another way? Another way for me to keep the RFA safe?” Yoosung’s eyes pleaded.

“Nope!” The man laughed and drew in closer to Yoosung’s face to where their lips were just mere inches apart. “I already told you what you need to do in order to keep everybody safe.” The man smirked as Yoosung looked at him in fear.

“But I don’t want to do that!” The man growled and glared at Yoosung.

“You don’t get a say in this!” Yoosung drew back as the man drew him even closer. “Do I have to punish you pet?!”

Yoosung whimpered as the man climbed on top of him. The man traced the knife against Yoosung’s arms and looked down at him. “I wonder which place we should mark today?” The man ran a hand underneath Yoosung’s shirt. Yoosung whimpered and started struggling, “We already marked your back and arms, how about we mark that pretty little chest of yours hm?” The man slid the shirt off of Yoosung and traced the knife up to his chest. Yoosung shook his head violently as his eyes widened and he started to beg, “N-No please don’t stab me anymore!” Yoosung began to cry as he felt the knife prick his skin. “Like I said, you don’t have a say in this pet!” The man started to carve letters on Yoosung’s chest.

Yoosung felt the knife pierce into his skin followed by a burning sensation as blood started to flow from his chest. Yoosung let out a scream as he felt more skin being opened up on his chest. The man finally stopped stabbing Yoosung and moved away from him admiring his work. Yoosung’s chest now had the words ‘Mine’ carved on his chest. Yoosung lied on the floor letting out screams and sobs as the blood started to flow down from him and onto the floor. The man caressed Yoosung’s face and smiled darkly at him, “Now everybody will know that you belong to me, including you.” The man laughed and started to stab Yoosung in different places. “Why can’t you just be an obedient pet?!” Yoosung sobbed and tried to push the man away.

The man laughed and brought Yoosung’s face close to his, “Why are you crying pet? I just wanted to teach you a lesson?” The man licked up Yoosung’s tears and leant back staring into his eyes. “You belong to me pet, why can’t you get that through your damn head?!” The man left and held Yoosung, “You’re mine!” The man ran his fingers through Yoosung’s hair and drew Yoosung into his lap. “To think that you love that MC girl!” The man ran his hands down to Yoosung’s shoulders and gripped them tightly. Yoosung let out a choked sob as the man started to run his hands all over his body. “You’ll soon learn who you belong to. For now we need to teach you manners.”

“Please just leave me alone!” Yoosung let out a strained sob.

“Why should I leave you alone, pet?” The man clenched Yoosung’s shoulders.

“I don’t want to do this anymore!” Yoosung began pushing on the guy.

“Aw look at you! Trying to push me away are you?!” The man began laughing and pulled Yoosung flush against his body.

“Leave me alone!” Yoosung started pushing on him harder.

“No.” The man smirked at him.

“Stop it!” Yoosung started punching the guy.

“You call those punches?!” The guy laughed and punched Yoosung who fell off of his lap. “Let me show you what a real punch is!”

The man laughed and crawled on top of Yoosung punching his face. Yoosung let out a whimper as he felt the man punch him in the jaw, Yoosung then started to throw punches at the guy also. “You little shit!” The man started punching Yoosung even more as blood started to fall from Yoosung’s face. Yoosung glared up at the man and spat blood in his face. The man froze and touched where the blood landed on him. Yoosung felt a shiver run up his back as the man suddenly started to let out a sickening laugh. “Look at that! There’s blood on my face!” The man gripped his hair and started laughing even more, “There’s blood on my face!” Yoosung began to crawl away but was stopped as the man grabbed onto his ankle roughly. “I’m going to fucking kill you!” Yoosung started shaking as the man started dragging Yoosung towards him. “Stay still dog.” Yoosung froze as he felt his wrist be bound, the man grabbed onto Yoosung’s hair and forced him onto his knees. Yoosung let out whimpers as he heard chains rattle and tie him up. “Now be a good pet and stay quiet as I get toys!” The man picked up his knife and left the room.

Yoosung felt tears gather in his eyes as the man entered the room carrying a box of items. The man laughed and dropped the box in front of Yoosung, “I wonder, should we bring back the knife or the whip? Maybe I should just use a pick instead?” The man crouched down and started to shuffle through the box as Yoosung watched in horror. Yoosung whimpered as the man brought out a small ice pick, “We should just carve you up, wait but that will be too nice, even in my standard.” Yoosung choked back a sob as the man threw the ice pick and brought out a knife. “I think we should just stab you and let you wallow in your own filthy blood!” The man laughed and walked behind Yoosung and pulled on the chains roughly. Yoosung let out a scream as he felt the knife be stabbed into his back, the man wrapped his hand around Yoosung’s mouth and dug the knife deeper. “All I would need to do is stab you in the spinal cord and you’ll be paralyzed.” Yoosung shivered as more tears fell from his eyes. “Maybe if I paralyze you then you have to rely on me even for movement.” The man laughed once again and ripped the knife from Yoosung’s back causing him to let out a muffled scream. “Oh I know the perfect thing for my little pet!” The man laughed and dropped the knife walking back towards the box. Yoosung watched as the man dug around for a couple of seconds before bringing out a wrench pipe, “How about we break those legs of yours?” Yoosung’s eyes widened and he began to struggle as the man pushed him onto his back and brought forward his legs. The man laughed and yanked Yoosung’s leg up and hit the wrench pipe against it. Yoosung let out a scream as he heard a sickening crack, the man laughed as he broke Yoosung’s other leg. “Can’t run away from me now huh?” The man dropped the wrench as he walked forwards and yanked Yoosung’s collar forcing him upwards, “Look at those pretty eyes of yours.”

The man laughed and dropped Yoosung’s chin and walked away carrying the box of weapons. Yoosung looked down at his legs and began sobbing feeling the pain as he touched them. “Why did this have to happen?” The man laughed when he heard Yoosung’s sobs coming from his room, “Such an angelic sound!” The man cracked his knuckles and opened up his computer seeing that Seven was quickly working at chipping down his firewall. The man let out a soft laugh as he saw how far Seven had hacked. Seven had only hacked a fourth of the firewall and was working on hacking another part of it. The man yawned as he began typing and encrypting several codes that started pushing Seven’s progress backwards.

“Dammit! No no no!” Seven growled as the hacker started to attack and push him away from the firewall, “How the fuck are you this good?!” Seven began fastly entering several pieces of coding starting to attack the man back. Seven’s personal phone started to buzz which caused him to shout before answering it and continuing his fight, “What?! MC I really can’t right now! RIght now I’m fighting the hacker that has Yoosung!” Seven’s computer started to smoke as his screen shut down completely. “Fuck fuck fuck! Are you fucking serious?!”

“Seven what happened?!” MC shot up and threw her book down taking the phone off speaker.

“This damn hacker fried my computer!” Seven began to curse loudly and crush his Phd. Pepper cans.

“What?!” MC’s eyes widened.

“The hacker literally disabled my computer! Fuck! And this computer was expensive too!” Seven whined loudly and threw his back against his chair.

“Omg! I’ll tell Jumin to get a new one for you!” MC started to run out of her room.

“No!” Seven took a deep breath, “I-I can fix it!” Seven ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll just be out of commission for a while. I have to go let’s talk later, MC.”

MC sighed as Seven hung up, somehow this hacker was better than Seven himself. MC worried as she thought of what could be happening to Yoosung and teared up a bit. Yoosung was probably really scared and lonely, he probably missed everyone. MC ran a hand through her hair and sighed in exasperation, “God I feel so useless! Yoosung was kidnapped and here I am just sitting around and planning parties!” MC hiccuped and began to furiously wipe the tears from her eyes, “I need to do something in order to find where Yoosung is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still wanting to read this even after reading this chapter then feel free to continue on to the next chapter.
> 
> I feel so bad for Yoosung! I literally had to stop writing at some parts because I would sit there and just shout at what I wrote that happened to Yoosung! Anyways, stay tuned to the next chapter: Days Of Yesterday. Feel free to comment or give kudos if you want. Here's another song recommendation for this story, Bite: Troye Sivan (I mainly use this song for inspiration at lighter sides of Saeran and Yoosung's relationship. Trust me when I tell you this, listen to the song with headphones it's seriously crazy!)


	3. Days Of Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how much can the hacker put Yoosung through before he breaks?
> 
> teaser:  
> The man smirked and leaned down to where his lips were brushing against Yoosung’s ear, “You promise to stay with me and I’ll leave the RFA alone.” Yoosung froze as his heart started to race even more and his breathing slowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Homophobia  
> Torture  
> Language  
> Non-consensual drug use
> 
> If by any chance you feel uncomfortable with homophobia then please skip the section! I'll warn you onto where it starts and tell you where it ends! Don't worry about skipping it, basically it's just a brief look into a character's past.

Yoosung sat staring up at the ceiling. Yoosung’s captor had left him alone for now and Yoosung didn’t know whether to feel relieved or anxious. Yesterday the hacker broke both of Yoosung’s legs and stabbed him multiple times, Yoosung had spent the entire night sobbing curled up in a small ball despite his broken legs. Yoosung often wondered if he was cursed or plainly unlucky considering since he was held captive and paraded around as the hacker’s pet. It was sick and tiring, everything Yoosung did angered his captor, Yoosung couldn’t even talk to the guy for fucksake! All Yoosung wanted was for MC to be kept safe but as soon as Yoosung denied the hacker then the hacker would threaten to kidnap and harm MC worse than what he was doing to Yoosung. Yoosung covered his eyes with his arm and sighed in frustration, “Will MC ever be safe?”

The hacker sat at his computer staring blankly at the screen, his savior had just left the room after medicating him. He currently had nothing to do right now which caused him to wonder whether he should play with his pet or not today. Earlier he had just fried Seven’s computer entirely which left his system alone for a while so hacking wasn’t an option, he also didn’t want to hack the messenger since nobody was talking on it. He spun around his chair and continued spinning it as a way to occupy his mind, “I guess I’ll let my pet rest today, let his wounds close before I mess with him again.” The man stared at the second bottle of medicine that sat on his desk. He shook his head and thought back on if he should go bother Yoosung to take the medicine, after all he still needed to take the medicine even if he was healing.

*Sixteen years ago/ beginning of skip point*

Yoosung was currently walking around the neighborhood with his mom and dad. He giggled and hopped on the sidewalk singing a soft tune. Yoosung looked up and saw two teenage boys holding hands and whispering in each other's ears whilst giggling profusely. Yoosung tilted his head and saw the two boys give each other a soft kiss, his mom rushed up to him and turned him away while making an offended sound. “Mommy why were those two boys kissing each other? Can I kiss boys too?” Yoosung’s mother froze and turned towards Yoosung quickly with a glare in her eyes.

“What did you say Yoosung?” His mother crouched down to his height.

“Can I also kiss boys?” Yoosung looked up at his mother innocently.

“No!” Yoosung’s mother shrieked and slapped him roughly on the cheek.

“Why mommy?” Yoosung’s eyes started to gather tears and his voice became softer.

“Because kissing boys is wrong and god will punish you!” Yoosung’s mother grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the car where his father stood glaring at the teenagers.

*Nind years later*

Yoosung was currently fourteen and was hiding in his tree house with his friend. The friend smiled and laughed with Yoosung as they looked up at the trees. He looked towards Yoosung with a soft smile on his face and bright blush. Yoosung looked beautiful in the boy’s eyes as the moonlight gave him a soft glow and made his violet eyes stand out.

“Yoosung, have you ever thought about what life will be like once we're older?” The boy turned and looked at the stars.

“No, but now that I think about it I think life will be easier, we’ll all be grown up and have jobs while starting our own families.” Yoosung smiled brightly.

“But what if we’re married to a guy?” The boy’s blush brightened as he thought of an older Yoosung with his arms wrapped around him.

“Huh?” Yoosung sat up and turned towards him.

The boy took a deep breath and sat up grabbing Yoosung’s hands, “What if me and you marry each other in the future?” The boy smiled at Yoosung as Yoosung started to blush darkly.

“Oh..”

The boy bit his lips and quickly kissed Yoosung, Yoosung froze and tensed up feeling confused. His mother had told him that kissing boys was sinful and wrong seven years ago, but why did it feel right to Yoosung? Yoosung slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the boy, well if god said if you're going to hell for loving someone of the same gender then screw it. Yoosung wouldn’t mind going to hell if it meant he could be happy. The boy pulled away and stared into Yoosung’s eyes.

“Yoosung I like you.” The boy smiled at him softly.

“I like you too.” Yoosung rested his head against his friend’s chest and just sat there with him for the rest of the night.

*One month later*

Yoosung walked into his house and took off his shoes at the entrance before running up to his room. He entered his room and found his mom waiting for him next to his journal and froze. His mom looked angry and was holding a wooden spatula. “Yoosung, you kissed a boy? You’re saying that you might like guys?” Yoosung began to shake his head as his eyes teared up, “Haven’t I told you before? I thought I told you not to go around kissing boys!? You’re going to go to hell!” Yoosung’s mother got up.

“If god says that it’s wrong to love another boy then screw it! I will gladly go to hell if it means I can love the same gender!” Yoosung glared up at his mother.

“You-You! How dare you look at me like that! How dare you scream at your mother!” His mother grabbed onto his hair roughly.

Yoosung let out a sob as his mother started to beat him with the wooden spatula, “You little shit! You think that you can go around spreading your legs to guys?!” Yoosung curled in on himself and protected his head as his mother began beating him with the spatula harder. “You’re going to rot in hell!” The spatula broke as his mother stepped back, “God does not love you anymore!” His mother left the room as Yoosung started letting out sobs. Two weeks later Yoosung stopped being friends with the guy that he likes, “If god won’t accept me for who I am then I won’t accept him!”

*Two years later*

Yoosung sat on the park bench waiting for Rika to buy the ice cream. Him and his cousin had started hanging out and Yoosung felt at ease with her. Rika had only known him for little over a year now and Yoosung considered her as the sister that he always wanted. Rika sat next to Yoosung handing him the bowl of ice cream as they began having a light conversation. Five hours later Yoosung and her sat in his treehouse staring up at the moonlight.

“Rika can I ask you something?” Yoosung’s voice was silent and he sat rigidly with his knees up to his chest.

“What is it Yoosung?” Rika sat up and stared at him curiously.

“Is it wrong to kiss someone that’s the same gender as you?” Yoosung bit his lip softly and wouldn’t meet Rika’s eyes.

“Huh?” Rika furrowed her brows looking at Yoosung.

“When I was five I saw two guys my age kissing on the sidewalk, I asked mom if I could kiss boys too and she told me that it was wrong and a sin that would send you down to hell.” Yoosung’s shoulders started to shake, “Then when I was fourteen I kissed this guy that I like and mom found out.” Yoosung brought his knees up to his chest.

“Yoosung..” Rika looked at him in shock.

“That day I came home and found mom in my room sitting with my journal and she was holding a wooden spatula.” Yoosung felt tears start to fall from his eyes, “Mom said I was going to hell and started to b-beat me. T-Two weeks later she-she made me stop being friends with the g-guy.” Yoosung began sobbing and clutched his head.

“Yoosung it’s not wrong to love somebody with the same gender! It’s not wrong to love!” Rika wrapped her arms tightly around him as she began crying. “You don’t go to hell over something like that! You can’t sin over something that’s natural like love! Love knows no gender or color! You’re free to love whoever you choose!” 

Yoosung began to sob even more as Rika said those words, Rika held tightly onto Yoosung and started to rub circles into his back, “Don’t you ever be afraid to tell me if she does anything like that ever again! I’ll protect you! I accept who you are Yoosung and I love you, brother!” Rika tightened her hug as Yoosung’s cries quieted down to soft sniffs. That night Rika and Yoosung spent the entire night hugging and telling each other various stories and for once Yoosung felt safe and happy.

*Present time/end of skip point*

Yoosung felt a tear fall from his eyes, “Love knows no gender..” Yoosung sniffed and sat up hiding his face. He took a few deep breaths in order to calm himself and looked up to find the hacker staring at him. “What’s this ‘love knows no gender’ thing about pet?” Yoosung froze and pushed himself against the wall staring in horror. “That statement is true, but why are you saying that now? Don’t tell me, oh my god! Are you in love with me?! I knew you were weird but Jesus Christ this is an all time weird even for you! Who the fuck falls in love with their captor?!” The man threw his head back and started laughing even more.

“N-No! This is all a misunderstanding!” Yoosung’s eyes widened as the man grabbed his chin.

“I wonder what that MC girl would think of this new development?” The man smirked and stared at Yoosung again, “Sorry to break it to you, but I find you utterly repulsive. If it weren’t for the joy I get in playing with you then I would’ve killed you the moment I found Luciel in here with you.”

Yoosung’s body went rigid as his breath caught in his throat, “But I will give you this one reward for behaving today.” The man pulled Yoosung’s collar and smashed his lips against Yoosung’s. Yoosung’s eyes widened as he started to push the man away. “Mmph!” Yoosung’s eyes watered as he pushed the man harder, the man smirked and grabbed Yoosung’s wrists pinning them to the wall and drew back from him. “Your face looks so flushed but yet your eyes are full of tears.” Yoosung’s breathing was shallow as more tears fell from his eyes. “You're not a bad kisser, I’ll give you that.” Yoosung’s shoulders began shaking violently as the man released his wrists. “Medicine time!” The man smiled darkly and brought forward the vile that contained the medicine.

“N-No please!” Yoosung shook his head letting out loud sobs.

“But the savior says that you need medicine, don’t you want to forget all the pain in the world?” The man moved closer towards Yoosung once again and stopped in front of him sitting on his knees.

“N-No!” Yoosung’s chin was grabbed by the man.

“You don’t get a say in this pet.” The man drew Yoosung’s face closer bringing the bottle closer to his lips.

Yoosung froze as he felt the liquid fill up in his mouth. “Doesn’t it feel so good?” Yoosung clawed at the man’s hands and cried out some more choking the liquid back. “Sh, it’ll get better. Soon, your body will start to accept the liquid, and then you’ll feel nothing but pleasure as the whole world disappears around you.” Yoosung started to scream as he felt his body start to burn as more of the liquid was ingested, he started to scratch desperately at the man’s hand. “Everything’s going to be alright.” Yoosung’s body straightened up as the sparkle started to fade away. “I’m the only one who cares for you Yoosung.” Yoosung slowly let go of the man’s hand and let his arms fall beside him. “You belong only to me Yoosung.” The man drew Yoosung’s face closer and slowly kissed him, “I belong only to you..” Yoosung’s voice grew silent as he sat there letting the man kiss him.

MC opened her book on coding and started to take notes in her brand new spiral. “Just wait Yoosung, I’m going to find you. I won’t be useless I promise!” MC started to copy several codes from the book and wrote various different notes on binary code. She sighed in frustration and let her back hit the mattress, “How can Seven and that hacker do this?! It’s so many zeros and ones! Not only that but combining words is so frustrating! It gives me a headache I swear!” MC rubbed her temples and let out a scream in frustration, Jumin came barging in immediately only to find her sprawled on the bed surrounded by books and spirals.

“I thought you were dying!” Jumin looked at her annoyed.

“Nah, sadly I’m not dying yet! Anyways, I just screamed out in frustration.” MC sat up and shoved the books aside and pat a spot on the bed next to her, “Sit!”

“What is all this?” Jumin sat down and glanced at everything.

“Oh I decided to learn how to hack so I’m not useless!” MC smiled at Jumin who frowned.

“Why would you say that about yourself?” Jumin looked over at her in concern.

“Well I feel kind of useless right now. I mean everybody is working hard trying to find Yoosung and I’m just sitting here responding to guest emails.” MC sighed and frowned.  
“Yea but when we do find Yoosung we’re going to need someone who’s there for him and that’s you. Not only that, but we need someone to boost our morale and keep pushing us to look for him to begin with. You’re not useless MC, if anything you have more use than anybody here.” Jumin lied back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

“No I am useless. Look at you and Jaehee, you’re both running the Intelligence Unit and working with Seven to pursue and fight that hacker. Then we have Zen who is coming in nearly everyday and working with the recovery team, not only that but he’s also talking with you and Jaehee on leading a press-conference on exposing Mint-Eye. And Seven, Seven’s working the hardest against this hacker, I mean he literally fights against him directly and is gathering intel on Mint-Eye at such an astonishing pace.” MC sighed.

“Yes but all of those have downsides, Seven gets hardly any sleep these days along with Jaehee, I’m constantly working after hours in order to review the situation and intel and Zen is constantly choosing which job to work and if he does get an acting gig then he comes in after hours and works too and during breaks while memorizing his lines and choreography at the same time.” Jumin rubbed his temples.

“I had no idea..” MC felt guilty at hearing Jumin say that.

“That’s because we told nobody. Not only that but, V has completely disappeared and won’t bother to answer his phone. The only person he’s in contact with is Seven and he’s still retaining information from him.” Jumin sat up, “Don’t you ever put yourself down, God knows Yoosung needs your strength and happiness right now.” Jumin pat MC on the back.

“You’re right! I need to stay happy and strong right now! For Yoosung!” MC picked her notes and book back up, “I’m still going to learn how to hack though.”

“That’s perfectly fine MC. The more helpers the merrier!”

V sat down at the Mint-Eye base nervously awaiting for the savior. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. If he was strong enough, if he loved her more, if he put more boundaries on her then she wouldn’t be running this place, she wouldn’t have hurt him or Yoosung. The doors opened and a girl with long flowing blonde-hair and bright-green eyes walked into the room. The girl sat on her throne and looked down at V with a cruel smile on her face.

“So it seems that you’ve come my dear.” The girl’s voice was devoid of any emotion and her eyes held a darkness that V knew all too well in them.

“Please, you have to leave them out of this! Please just take your pain and anger out on me! No more people need to be hurt from this!” V crawled forward, kissed and held the girl’s hand looking up at her directly.  
V’s eyes had grown foggy as he lost his vision, not only that but his clothes were dirty and had holes in multiple places. The girl tilted her head and smiled darkly as she looked down at V, she will admit that she had missed him, just not in the way that you think she missed him. V bowed his head and kissed her hand gripping tightly onto it as he continued to beg for the girl to stop what she was doing.

“Please, you don’t have to do this!” V’s voice had grown hoarse and was full of regret.

“Jihyun, how I have missed your sun strengthening my darkness. If you become mine again and let me have the RFA then maybe I’ll consider leaving the poor boy alone.” The girl laughed as V froze.

“No leave the RFA out of this, leave him out of this! This is just between you and me, you can do whatever you please with me, just leave everybody out of this!” V began to shake.

“Oh Jihyun, we both know that this involves everybody.” The girl caressed V’s cheek and smiled down at him, “I can’t simply say I’ll leave them alone. But maybe, just maybe I can consider you offering yourself to me. Oh poor Jihyun Kim, once a martyr, always a martyr. Guards take him to my chambers, I think it’s time I take you up on your offer Jihyun.”

The girl slowly started to laugh as she watched V get dragged away from the throne room, she was going to have loads of fun soon, but right now she needed to check how a certain hacker was doing. The girl made her way towards the hacker’s monitor room slowly stopping to greet a believer and briefly ask them the status of multiple things. The girl stopped and stood in front of the room, she dug out a key and unlocked the door watching as a man with bleached white hair sat on his desk chair monitoring several things for her.

“So how is the RFA doing?” The girl walked in and rested a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“My savior! They are currently silenced and seem to not be planning for parties ever since one of their members disappeared.” The man bowed his head at the girl and kissed her hand.

“Perfect, and how is the treatment and conversion going for this person currently, if I may ask?” The girl smiled down at her adoptive son.

“Everything is going fine my savior, it’s just taking a little longer to enforce the beliefs into their head, I just need to spend more time with them. Also, I fried Luciel’s computer so he should be out of it for a while.” The man turned and stared at one of his monitors.

“Perfect, you may rest now. Also, do please take your time in converting the member, I want them especially loyal to our cause.” The girl laughed once again.

“My savior! Your kindness knows no boundaries! I promise that the member will be especially loyal! For eternal paradise!” The man bowed gratefully to the girl.

“Yes, for eternal paradise.” The girl turned and left the room.

The man smiled and shouted out in excitement. He quickly locked the door and ran towards the closet that held Yoosung. Yoosung heard the door slam open and the room was immediately flooded by light. The man dragged in various items but the thing that caught Yoosung’s eyes the most was a mattress. The man closed the door once he dragged the items into the room and walked immediately towards Yoosung. “Since I have nothing to do today I decided to spend some time with my favorite pet.” Yoosung tilted his head, the drug was still currently affecting him greatly leaving his mind completely blank. “I decided to spruce up this room a bit since you’ve been behaving so greatly!”

The man set up the room and sat down in front of Yoosung once he finished. The man sighed and brought Yoosung forward, dropping a bucket full of water and soap along with a piece of cloth. “Lie still pet.” The man began to wash Yoosung gently scrubbing the area around his wounds, Yoosung watched the guy with dull eyes and reached out to touch his hair. “Don’t touch me.” The man glared up at Yoosung roughly gripping his wrist. Yoosung turned around and the man began to wash his hair, “So your hair is not really blonde huh?” The man laughed as he saw a small section of brown hair on Yoosung. After Yoosung was done being cleaned and had his wounds properly taken care of he was once again wearing one of the guy’s shirts and sitting on the mattress. 

“You’re being way too nice, even if the savior person praised you..” The medicine wore off and Yoosung looked warily at the guy sitting on the corner of the mattress.

“I’m only doing this because if you were to get an infection and die on me then you won’t be here to protect your precious RFA.” The man inspected his nails and his tone sounded kind of dull.

“What do you mean?” Yoosung furrowed his brows.

“How about we make a deal pet?” The man pinned Yoosung down onto the bed and caressed his cheek.

“Wh-What type of deal?” Yoosung’s heart started to race.

The man smirked and leaned down to where his lips were brushing against Yoosung’s ear, “You promise to stay with me and I’ll leave the RFA alone.” Yoosung froze as his heart started to race even more and his breathing slowed.

“W-Why are you bringing this up again? Y-You said that you wouldn’t leave the RFA alone no matter what I do?! So why?! Why now are you deciding to leave them alone?!” Yoosung’s face had a slight blush on it and tears were falling from his eyes.

“Because Yoosung, there’s something about you that just excites me. And now that I think about it, nobody in the RFA can replicate the rush that I get whenever we're together. So what will it be Yoosung? Stay with me and I leave the RFA alone, or leave and I kill that MC girl?” Yoosung froze as his eyes widened.

“So you’re saying that if I leave then you’ll kill MC?” Yoosung looked up at the man.

“Sure, after I have some fun with her.” The man laughed to himself as several images of MC’s bleeding body popped up.

Yoosung took a shaky breath and looked directly into the guy’s eyes. “Alright, I’ll stay with you. I’ll even forget about the RFA if it means keeping them safe.”

“Perfect.” The man smirked down at Yoosung.

Love can do many things to a person, including giving your life up in order for that person to continue living. For Yoosung it wasn’t any different, he would do anything if it meant having MC stay alive, even give up his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, chapter 3! To be honest when I wrote the part about homophobia I literally had to take a break after writing it because I was close to crying, hell I nearly started sobbing when Yoosung told what happened to Rika. Anyways, I already started writing the next chapter so stay tuned! This story is about to go on a rollar coaster!


	4. The Darkness We Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has officially been one month since Yoosung has been kidnapped, V suddenly makes an appearence and an offer to the savior. Just how much can Yoosung take?
> 
> Teaser:  
> “What do you-” Yoosung’s eyes widened as the man tilted his head back and took the liquid into his mouth and suddenly kissed Yoosung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Language  
> Non-consensual drug use  
> Non-consensual touching  
> Torture

Two weeks have passed since Yoosung made that deal, and he had started to slowly regret his decision. He knew he had to stay here with his captor in order to keep everybody safe but he should’ve fought some more instead of giving up so easily, he should’ve fought to make some sort of compromise. Yoosung’s captor had slowly started pushing his boundaries with Yoosung even more, but yet after every single time Yoosung took that drug the hacker would become so nice suddenly, hell he would even start conversing with him. “Rise and shine pet!” Yoosung shivered as the man walked into the room.

“I brought in a toy for us to play with today!” The man laughed and brought out a leash.

“Wh-What are you planning on doing with that leash?” Yoosung backed up against the wall as the hacker started walking towards him. 

“Well, the savior is busy taking care of the younger believers so I decided to let you see that precious RFA!” The man smiled darkly as he attached the leash to Yoosung’s collar.

“Wait! Ar-Are you saying that I can see the RFA?!” Yoosung’s eyes shined slightly as he shot up.

“Ah ah ah! I want you crawling! Remember your legs are broken! And no we’re not driving all the way to see the RFA, we can’t have you being taken from me!” The man laughed maniacally.

“Oh..” Yoosung’s shoulders drooped down slightly.

“Aw! Look at you getting so deflated at not being able to see the RFA!” Yoosung blushed slightly, “All we’re going to do is watch some videos and see just how much fun they’re having without you!” Yoosung froze as his eyes widened.

Yoosung was led into the room and his eyes widened silently, sure he had seen the room before but he had never seen everything running at once. On one monitor it showed cameras at every place associated with each RFA member, another monitor showed the room that Yoosung was in along with showing the entire building besides the savior’s room. The last monitor was showing multiple zeros and ones constantly flashing and changing in different orders and numbers. The hacker pulled back his chair and sat on it bringing Yoosung onto his lap. “As you can tell I have surveillance of everything. You know recently I found out some interesting information.”

“What is it?” Yoosung watched as the man clicked on a specific camera.

“I found out that the MC girl is staying with Jumin. Look, for yourself.” The man showed a live video of MC and Jumin chasing each other and laughing.

“They’re just joking around with each other..” Yoosung looked at the camera with a look in his eyes.

“Really this doesn’t look like an ordinary joke to me.” MC suddenly fell and was caught by Jumin.

“Th-That was an accident!” Yoosung lurched forward only for the man to wrap an arm around Yoosung’s hips.

“Really now?” The man smirked as Jumin started moving his face closer to MC’s.

“She didn’t move on! She didn’t forget about me!” Yoosung let out a cry.

“Then she would be pushing him away!” The man growled and tightened his grip against Yoosung’s hips.

“She-She’s just frozen in shock! That has to be it!” Yoosung was taking fast breaths staring at the camera intensely.

“I doubt it!” Jumin suddenly closed the distance between him and MC, kissing her.

“No! It’s not true! She still loves me! This isn’t happening! That security camera isn’t live, it’s just edited!” Yoosung began sobbing as the hacker shut off the camera. “She still loves me!” Yoosung turned and buried his head in the guy’s chest shaking as more sobs wracked through his body.

“Oh my poor pet. Your heart has been broken and you cry.” The man sounded sympathetic as he rubbed Yoosung’s back. “Don’t you see that the RFA forgot all about you, you should just forget about them.”

Yoosung let out more sobs and shakily wrapped his arms around the guy’s neck. “I know something that can get rid of all this sadness.” 

“H-How?” Yoosung’s voice was soft and weak.

“If you take your medicine everything will disappear, you and I both know that pet.” The man tightened his hold around Yoosung and smirked.

“Bu-But it hurts whenever I take it!” Yoosung let out more sobs.

“Yes but would you rather be sad, or feel pain briefly and then feel nothing but happiness.” The man reached out towards his bottle of medicine.

“I’d rather stay sad now and get over it rather than take medicine to temporarily fix it and then feel sad all over again.” Yoosung pushed himself up and stared at the man.

“But you need to take your medicine.” The man brought forward the bottle.

“Just why are you so hell bent on me taking that-that drug?!” Yoosung glared at the man.

Yoosung got up and tried to run but felt his legs buckle underneath him. “Did you honestly think that you can get away from me when your legs are broken?! God! You’re such a fucking dumbass!” The man laughed as he started dragging Yoosung back to him. “Help! Please somebody help me! This guy’s torturing me!” Yoosung started sobbing and screaming hoping to get at least somebody’s attention. The man covered Yoosung’s mouth as he whispered in his ear, “Look at you screaming your poor little lungs out.” Tears started to fall from Yoosung’s eyes, “Just stay silent and let me give you your medicine.” The man wrapped an arm around Yoosung and dragged him closer towards him.

Yoosung whimpered softly as the man rested his head on his shoulder, “I think you need to learn how not to misbehave.” Yoosung felt the man release his mouth and started whimpering as the man wrapped the same hand that held onto his mouth around his neck, “I wonder how long we should punish you today, pet.” The man laughed and squeezed the collar causing Yoosung to gasp and choke slightly. The man then carried Yoosung off to a new room, “Do you like your new punishment room pet, I built this just for you.” The man turned on the light revealing the entire room as Yoosung began to shake in horror, the room had chains hanging from the ceiling and had a table full of different whips and knives while across from the chains there was an entire tube full of the drug that Yoosung was forced to take. “This is just for you pet, you should feel honored that I even did this. If you were any other person than I would hang you from the ceiling and let you bleed to death.” The man laughed darkly and dragged Yoosung towards the chains.

“I’m going to let you choose which toy for us to play with today!” The man attached Yoosung’s wrists to the chains and drew them up until Yoosung was raised from the floor. “Which one do you want to be punished with?” The man pushed the cart in front of Yoosung.

“I-I’m sorry! Pl-Please don’t punish me!” The man laughed at Yoosung’s begging and whimpering and took off Yoosung’s shirt.

“I guess we’ll use the whip!” The man picked up a wipe and pushed the cart away. He cracked the whip a couple of times before turning towards Yoosung with a wicked look in his eyes. “I’m going to give you ten lashings and you’re going to count each one, for every time you stop counting then I’ll just simply restart.”  
“N-No!” Yoosung began struggling as the man raised his whip.

“Better start counting!” The man laughed and hit the whip against Yoosung’s arm.

“O-One! Pl-Plese st-” Yoosung began letting out a loud cry. The man let out another laugh and hit the whip on Yoosung’s stomach as Yoosung let out a scream. “Tw-Two!” The man laughed and walked around Yoosung to find another place to whip him.

“Won’t you look at that? The whip marks on your back are healed! And I still have room for more!” The man laughed and whipped Yoosung’s back.

“Ah! Th-Three!” Yoosung’s body jolted forward as his arms were forcefully held back by the chains.

“I love your reactions!” The man whipped another spot on Yoosung’s back.

“Four! Pl-Please no more!” Yoosung cried as the man rubbed his hand against the whip mark.

“No! I’m enjoying this way too much!” The man walked around and whipped Yoosung’s stomach again.

“F-Five!” Yoosung screamed as the man started whipping him rougher.

Yoosung finally reached ten lashings as his head fell. The man dropped the whip and cradled Yoosung’s head forcing him to look up with swollen eyes, “All done now! Now will you take your medicine?” The man wiped Yoosung’s tears and smiled at him, “Yes..” The man walked towards the tube that contained the medicine and brought out a cup. Eventually the man walked towards Yoosung and helped him drink the medicine, as one last act of defiance Yoosung spat the medicine in the guy’s face. The medicine slowly dripped from his face and ran down his body, “Oh?” Yoosung’s eyes widened as the man began laughing hysterically. “Did you think that you could do this to stop the medicine!?” The man laughed and refilled his cup and walked towards Yoosung again. 

“Since you simply won’t swallow the medicine I guess I have to do this.” The man smirked and held onto the cup grabbing a hold of Yoosung’s collar.

“What do you-” Yoosung’s eyes widened as the man tilted his head back and took the liquid into his mouth and suddenly kissed Yoosung.

Yoosung started struggling as he felt the man open his mouth and force the liquid into him. “Mmph!” The liquid finally forced its way down into Yoosung’s stomach and Yoosung bit the guy’s lip. The man pulled back as his lip started to bleed and laughed once again. “God! I think I can make you take medicine like this from now on! That felt so good!” The man pulled Yoosung’s collar forward and stared into his eyes with a crazed look in them, “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Yoosung whimpered as the man released him. “Now since you misbehaved again I won’t treat your wounds and I will leave you hanging here until I decide on what to do with you.” The man laughed and left the room.

“N-No! I-I’m sorry! Please don’t leave me here!” Yoosung started struggling as the chains rattle above him.

V currently had his wrists bound and was sitting on his knees, the savior walked into her room and smiled at seeing V. She hummed and walked to V and yanked his head back pressing it against her stomach. “Welcome V, welcome to my personal palace of paradise.” The girl laughed and stroked V’s cheek staring down at him with a dark look in her eyes. “It was so courageous of you to offer yourself to me.” The girl let out a dark laugh as she felt V stiffen underneath her.

“You don’t have to do this.” V’s eyes held pain and sorrow in them.

“Oh but I do Jihyun. Let’s make a wager.” She smiled down at him.

“What wager?” V furrowed his brows.

“Become mine again and I promise that I won’t hurt you this time.” The girl released his head and walked in front of him grabbing his hands tightly.

“It’s not hurting me that separated us to begin with, the only reason that we split up is because I wanted the RFA to have nothing to do with Mint Eye.” V frowned.

“But I need your light to feed my darkness, so can’t you just stay Jihyun?” The girl held his face and gained a crazed look in her eyes, “Your light needs to feed my devil Jihyun!”

“I won’t accept this.” V pushed her away from him.

“Then I’ll make you accept it!”

The girl dragged V towards a chair, “I’ll make you love me!” The girl tied him onto the chair and glared at him. “Please stop this.” The girl climbed onto V’s lap and held his face staring into his eyes with a crazed smile, “I’m sure you miss me, miss my body. Don’t you still have those pictures that you took Jihyun?” The girl kissed him lightly as V froze with his eyes widening. “Don’t you miss us?” The girl ran her hands up V’s chest and rested her arms on his shoulders, “Because I miss us.” V struggled as the girl kissed him once again. The girl pulled back and smiled at V before she pulled his chest flush against her and sighed slightly. “Oh how I missed whenever we would do these types of things.”

The month had ended as the first days of Spring had started to blossom. The hacker had entered Yoosung’s room and dropped down a box of several items. “I’m starting to feel rather bored. How about we start playing a different game?” The hacker smirked and yanked Yoosung forward by his collar, “Just what game do you want to play?” Yoosung looked up at the hacker. The hacker laughed and pointed towards the box with a playful look in his eyes.

“Today we shall play a game called ‘Master and his doll’ and you already guessed the roles! I’m the Master and you're my doll!” The guy laughed and dug around in his box.

“And what exactly does this entail?” Yoosung tilted his head.

“Simple, you’re my doll to dress and break!” The man laughed once again as Yoosung felt shivers run up his back.

“Here we go!” The man brought out a pink dress.

“Is that a loli’s dress! B-But I-I don’t wanna wear it!” Yoosung attempted to crawl away but was grabbed by the man.

The man took off Yoosung’s shirt and threw it towards the box. “But if you’re going to be my doll then you have to look like one!” The man started to put the dress on Yoosung as Yoosung wiggled around, “No I wouldn’t look good in a dress! I don’t even want to wear one!” Yoosung whimpered as the man finished zipping up his dress, “Really? Last time I checked somebody with such a small figure like you would look good in a dress?” Yoosung blushed and let out a sob. The man laughed at him and walked towards the box bringing out white stockings and a brand new collar, the man took off Yoosung’s cat ears and threw them inside his box, he laughed and put on the brand new collar. “Look at how pretty you look so right now!” The hacker took another picture of him. 

“Now remember our rule doll, if you misbehave then I’ll have to punish you.” The man grabbed Yoosung’s chin.

The man left Yoosung alone mumbling about doing some type of work, Yoosung felt uncomfortable and shifted around pulling at the dress. He let out a cry and crawled off of his bed, “I don’t want to be in this outfit! And I’m nott a doll either!” Yoosung huffed and crossed his arms pouting cutely. The man sat back in his chair laughing staring at the camera that he installed in Yoosung’s room. The man suddenly frowned and sighed remembering the task he was given, he had to get rid of the RFA quickly, to protect Yoosung like his savior told him. He sighed and began to quickly type on his keyboard, “Only some people get to live a happy life and sadly that person isn’t me.” The man shook his head and started to lazily type in several codes.

V let out a cough as the girl forced another bottle full of the drug in his mouth, “You need to be cleansed of the impurities of this world Jihyun!” The girl began laughing as the liquid started to slowly empty from the bottle. V had tears in his eyes and was gagging silently as the girl forced more liquid into his mouth. “In order for you to stay with me then you need to forget about the whole outside world!” The girl’s eyes darkened as her laughs became more sinister, V’s hand shakily raised to the girl’s body and began to lightly push on her, “Forget about the stupid RFA!” The girl threw down the bottle and pulled out another vial of the drug and began forcing it into his mouth. V finally grabbed her wrists and forced the bottle out of her hands and onto the floor, “Hah! You-You dick!” The girl started to struggle in V’s hold, V took a deep breath and pushed her onto the floor slowly stepping away from her. “Ah!” The girl let out a scream as glass pierced the skin on her hand and caused her to start bleeding, the girl looked at her hand in horror and started to scream even more as tears fell from her eyes. 

“Th-Th-This is blood! I-I-I’m bl-bleeding! Some-Somebody help! Somebody help me! Guards!” The girl screamed as guard’s rushed towards her and V.

V’s eyes widened as he was dragged out of the room, he caught a glimpse of the girl and felt horror settle in his body. The girl had a crazed look on her face and her hands were covered in blood and fresh tears fell from her eyes. The guards surrounded the girl and hoisted her up as she was led out of the room screaming in horror and staring at V with that crazed look in her eyes. For the first time in years, since he was caught in that fire, V felt pure horror and wondered if he was going to die. The guards threw V into the cell and V sat there frozen looking at the ground. The guards left the room and V took a shaky breath, he really didn’t want to involve the RFA, he wanted to end this ugly chain with just himself.

“I’m back my precious doll!” Yoosung froze as the man entered the room with a crazed smile on his face.

“We-Welcome back M-Master!” Yoosung forced a smile onto his face knowing that if he didn’t then it would result in a harsh punishment.

The man suddenly grabbed Yoosung’s chin and crawled in between his legs. “Wha-” Yoosung froze as the man kissed him.

Yoosung started to whimper and attempted to pull away, the man put a hand on Yoosung’s thigh and squeezed it causing Yoosung to whimper. The man pulled back and stared at Yoosung who started to blush brightly, “What was that for?!” Yoosung squeaked out and looked at the man in embarrassment and a mix of horror. “That stupid RFA is just pissing me off today! They think it’s so funny to send a bug to my computer!” Yoosung’s eyes widened as he suddenly felt a ray of hope, was he going to be saved finally? The man suddenly pinned Yoosung to the floor, “I could take you in this room and nobody would know, just you and me.” The man’s hand started to wander beneath Yoosung’s dress as Yoosung’s eyes watered and he let out another whimper.

“Pl=Please don’t.” Yoosung looked into the guy’s eyes.  
“And why not?!” The man growled and squeezed Yoosung’s upper thigh.

“If-If you’re doing this to j-just to piss off the RFA th-then this won’t work.” Yoosung whimpered again as the man’s grip on his thigh tightened.

“And who’s to say that it won’t?” The man smirked down at Yoosung.

“B-Because they won’t see it..” Yoosung looked away and tried to wriggle out of the guy’s grasp.

“But they’ll see the aftermath.” The man leaned in and kissed Yoosung’s jaw.

“But wouldn’t it be better if-if you somehow persuaded me into joining you?” Yoosung let out another whimper.

“You make a compelling argument but we both know that won’t happen.” The man growled and suddenly pulled Yoosung closer to him.

“Stop.” Yoosung pushed the guy away and wrapped his arms around himself.

The man fell back and his eyes widened, “I-I!” The man gripped his head and started letting out soft sobs as he rocked himself back and forth. Yoosung sat up and looked at the guy in shock, he was seriously crying after practically harassing him? The man took in deep breaths and closed his eyes tightly, “Mother I’m sorry! I really don’t know where he is! I’m not lying!” Yoosung flinched as the man began to let out screams. Yoosung sighed and slowly crawled over to the guy and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the guy, “Brother, why did you leave me?” The man wrapped his arms around Yoosung and let out loud sobs. Yoosung tightened his grip around the guy, was it really right to comfort the person who tortured and kidnapped you?

Two hours later the man sat silently with Yoosung eating a random piece of bread. “If you ever tell anybody that I started crying then I will kill you.” The man threatened Yoosung and glared at him slightly. “I promise.” Yoosung looked down and gripped his dress, “Wh-Why did you come into the room earlier and do that to me?” Yoosung shook as tears fell from his eyes.

“I’m sorry..” The guy looked away with a sad look in his eyes, “I wasn’t going to do anything to you anyways.” Yoosung turned and looked at the guy in shock.

“What?!” Yoosung’s voice went up an octave as he started to become angry, “To me it sure as hell seemed you were going to do that!”

“I know and I apologize, I was scared. And I know that you can’t forgive me for that, I mean I did torture you for an entire month after all.” The man sighed and finished his bread silently.

“Why did you start crying after I pushed you away?” Yoosung looked up at the ceiling.  
“That I can’t tell you the reason for.” The man’s shoulders stiffened.

“And why? Don’t you want me to forgive you? If you want me to forgive you then at least let me understand why exactly you’re like this. Is it because you're forced to stay here? We can both escape.” Yoosung looked back down at the guy.

“I am not being forced to do anything here, can we not talk about this anymore?” The man got up and rubbed his shoulders.

“Fine.” Yoosung sighed and gave up on the conversation.

The man turned away from Yoosung and left the room. Yoosung was confused, for some reason he had felt bad for the hacker, especially after seeing him in such a vulnerable state. He shook his head and crawled over to his mattress and sat on it blankly staring up at the wall, he began to wonder how the RFA was doing. Sure MC was happy with Jumin, but at least she was safe, and that made Yoosung happy despite the fact that MC didn’t love him again. Just as long as she was happy and safe, Yoosung would do anything if it meant that she was happy and safe, he would even give up his life for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this wraps up chapter 4! I hope you continue reading my story and also hope that you liked this chapter. I apologize for the wait, I just decided to take a short break from writing but I promise to write some more! BTW I also have great ideas for the future of this book so stay tuned. In the name of love!
> 
> Also, this chapter was really hard to write, I had to focus solely on what was happening with Mint-Eye and my mind wandered multiple times to the point where I would end up writing in a character from the RFA and I had to delete the thing and restart multiple times.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs to listen to based off of the story (May add more later on): 
> 
> E.T.: Katy Perry (specifically the slowed version of it).- This song kinda goes onto the aspects of a passionate yet forbidden type of love. (This will represent scenes later on.)  
> Slow Dancing In The Dark: Joji (slowed or regular version).- This song, I have no reason why it inspired some scenes but it did. This one is kinda for the depressing thoughts of Saeran later on.  
> Crazy In Love: Eden Project.- If you know where this song is from then you kinda get the meaning. I used this one to write some of the crazier themes in this story.  
> Parents: Yungblud.- This one is mainly because of the lyrics "My daddy put a gun to my head, said if you kiss another boy I'm gonna shoot you dead, so I tied him up with gaffer tape and I locked him in a shed. Then I went out into the yard and I f**ed my best-friend" (It give me Saeran vibes, like if he listened to music then this song would definitely be on his play-list.)


End file.
